1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial Christmas trees and, in particular, to a new and improved folding frame for an artificial Christmas tree which may be mounted on a wall, door, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently necessary during the Christmas season to rearrange furniture in order to provide space for a Christmas tree, whether it be real or artificial. This rearrangement sometimes requires that furniture be placed in undesirable locations to provide space for the tree. In order to solve this problem, a variety of Christmas trees have been created which are mounted on a wall, door, or the like.
However, many of these artificial trees are either to bulky to be easily stored, or breakdown into numerous parts which are inconvenient to handle and may easily be misplaced. Therefore, there is a need for a folding artificial Christmas tree frame which may mounted on a vertical structure, such as a wall, adorned with a wide variety of decorations, and folded for easy storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,745 discloses an Artificial Christmas Tree having a vertical trunk with a plurality of openings therein for receiving removable, flexible branches. The branches may be arranged in a configuration which allows the tree to be placed against, and attached to, a vertical surface, such as a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,252 discloses a Wall Supported Christmas tree comprising the front half of a Christmas tree attached to a rigid, planar support surface which may be attached to a wall or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,218 discloses an Artificial Christmas Tree comprising a rigid, planar support surface with a plurality of mounting holes therein for receiving flexible branches. The Christmas tree may be mounted on a vertical surface, such as a wall or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,607 discloses a Window Mounted Christmas Tree comprising a resiliently mounted upright support member which mounts between the top and bottom of a window frame. The support member has a plurality of openings therein for receiving flexible branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,036 discloses an Artificial Christmas Tree having an upright trunk with a plurality of holes therein for receiving flexible branches. The tree may be secured to a wall by a threaded fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,748 discloses a Christmas Tree Assembly comprising a rigid, triangular backing plate which may be mounted on a vertical structure, such as a door. A vertical trunk having a plurality of holes therein for receiving flexible branches is attached to the backing plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,671 discloses a Wall Mounted Simulated Christmas Tree including an upright trunk for supporting a plurality of rigid branches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,192 discloses a Simulated Christmas Tree that has a large rectangular backing plate having a series of arcuate wire members connected by radially extending wire members and upwardly extending wire members all in a configuration to simulate a Christmas tree.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.